


Dance

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: At a Capsule Corporation event Bulma finds herlsef lonely despite her husbands presence. A brief dance with a coworker sparks his jealousy. But do saiyans even KNOW how to dance?





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to "green ops" is from a fic I have not yet posted. I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Bulma sighed watching the other women twirling around the dance floor with their partners.

“Not dancing Ms. Briefs?” Asked a handsome young intern.

“Uh…no. Haven’t got a partner.” She said drearily.

“Well, I would like to dance with you. As long as your –ahem- husband doesn’t mind…” He said offering his hand.

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta sitting at a table near the food stuffing his face.

“What he doesn’t know wont kill him” she said to herself taking the hand of the boy who was half her age.

He was a magnificent dancer. He led like a professional, fluidly directing her across the dance floor.

“I’m Lance by the way.” He said with a gleaming smile.

“Yes I know.” Bulma smiled back. “I make a point to remember all of the interns names. You’re in the electronics department.”

“Yes ma’am. I’m impressed!”

“Believe it or not the Breifs family likes to keep a good personal report with the capsule corporation staff.”

“Yes, I heard stories of the day that green opps terrorist attacked the office…The employees say that you defended them with your own life!”

“Oh…that?” She blushed. “Well, uh…some of my closest friends are martial artists. Putting one’s self in dangers path has become a bit of an instinct I suppose. Believe me, I wasn’t always that way.” She smiled to herself remembering her younger days with Son-kun.

“You are a very remarkable woman.” He said softly spinning her then bringing her down into a low dip. “I have admired you for a very long time.” He drew his face closer to hers.

She widened her eyes in surprise but before she could react a hand came between her and Lance. It gripped Lance by the face pulling him backwards forcing him to drop her on her back. Vegeta stood in the middle of the dance floor holding young lance by the face. He would have been holding him off the ground if it weren’t for the height difference (Lance was quite tall).

“What in damnations name do you think your doing?” Vegeta growled.

“Vegeta let him go this instant!” Bulma said shocked getting up off her back.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her angrily and then threw Lance onto the ground. The shocked intern gasped for breath and scrambled to his feet looking quite afraid. “What the hell are you!?!?” He said frightened rubbing his checks which were already starting to bruise.

Vegeta gave one last angry look at Bulma and then left the crowd of confused capsule corp workers as he stomped into the hallway.

“Sorry! Jealous husband! You know how things are!” Bulma played off the incident. The Capsule corp employees slowly returned to dancing and within moments the event was no more than idle gossip.

As soon as the crowd had dispersed Bulma ran out into the hallway after Vegeta. She found him staring out the window at the moon looking moody as ever.

“Whats your problem!?” She asked stomping her foot angrily. “You know you can’t just go around showing your saiyan strength like that! Can’t I take you anywhere?!”

“He was about to kiss you.” Vegeta growled not looking away from the moon.

“Yea…I noticed that. If you had been a minute latter I would have dealt with it though.” She said quietly.

“You didn’t seem to be to opposed to him putting his hands all over you.” He glared at her.

“Vegeta, we were just dancing! And yes, if you hadn’t cut in he probably would have kissed me. But I didn’t WANT him to! I just wanted to dance! Also allow me to remind you that as far as normal humans go I give a pretty mean slap in the face!” She brandished her open palm like a weapon.

“Why would you dance with another male when you have me?!?” He barked walking towards her.

“Because you were busy stuffing your saiyan face! Not to mention I expected you to say ‘saiyans don’t dance! They fight!’ or some nonsense like that…”

“So instead of asking me you just run to another male? Is this how relationships work with humans?” His dark eyes pierced her as he stood less than a foot in front of her.

“It was just nice to have someone to dance with.” She said matching his gaze without blinking.

“You’re my woman.” He said sharply and quietly taking her by the waist. “You belong to me. You’re MY mate. You hear that?”

“Don’t get all possessive with me!”

“A prince knows how to dance. Impudent woman.”

“Then show me. Stupid monkey.”

She hadn’t noticed but he had lifted her off the floor. They floated in the moonlight in the middle of the hallway. Vegeta held her close to him by her waist with one hand then took hold of her other one. They slowly spun through the air to the sound of the distant music coming from the capsule corporation ballroom.

Bulma looked into his stern eyes as they flashed in and out of the moonlight. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly as he landed on the ground.

“Shall I teach you how humans dance?” She asked him sweetly.

“Saiyans don’t-“

“It would make Lance mad.” She taunted.

“If you humiliate me I will throw you off the roof, blasted woman.”

“Its pretty much the same thing we were just doing only on your feet!”

Vegeta proved to be a better dancer than she thought he would be. He wasn’t as good as Lance, but to Bulma that didn’t matter. She would rather be dancing with her husband. All eyes were on them as they spun in a simple waltz around the dance floor. Vegeta glared angrily at the people staring at the infamous capsule corp couple.

“Don’t pay any attention to them Vegeta.” Bulma said “Pretend its just you and me. Dancing in the hallway.”

 


End file.
